Justice League and Tarzan: The Power of Animals
by FanFicWriter659
Summary: After having his homeland taken over by the villainous Gorilla Grodd, Tarzan finds help in the form of B and C list Justice League members, Vixen, Beast Boy, and B'wana Beast. Together, the four heroes travel back to Tarzan's homeland to fight Gorilla Grodd and dethrone him as ruler of the jungle.


Tarzan is swinging around in the jungle with his animal friends. Then Tarzan notices a gorilla walking around, so Tarzan approaches him. When the gorilla sees Tarzan however, he pulls out a laser pistol and shoots Tarzan. "I am Gorilla Grodd" he says. "And this land is mine." Gorilla Grodd uses his helmet to mind control other gorillas, and as a result, the gorillas become Gorilla Grodd's henchmen. Tarzan sees this and runs away. Meanwhile, Vixen ,Beast Boy, and B'wana Beast are walking round in the Hall of Justice. "This is so unfair" says Beast Boy. "How come Cyborg and Robin get to go on missions with Batman and Superman while he stay here and do nothing." "Never fear Beast Boy. Our time will come soon enough" says B'wana Beast. "Yeah right." Suddenly, a beeping sound goes off. "See Beast Boy, just be patient." On the streets of Metropolis, various police officers are trying to capture Tarzan who is jumping on top of various cars and swinging off of light post. While in the air, Tarzan is hit by a green bird. Tarzan lands onto the top of a car. Beast Boy transform back into his human form when all of a sudden he is punched in the face by Tarzan. Then, Tarzan is rammed over by Vixen taking over the powers of a rhino. Tarzan grabs Vixen and throws her into a truck. Tarzan looks around and finds a cat-bird hybrid standing behind him. The weird animal flies towards Tarzan, but Tarzan communicates with the animal, and the two have a conversation that B'wana Beast can't understand. Then the animal flies away. Angry, Vixen with the powers of an elephant, Beast Boy in the form of a gorilla, and B'wana Beast run towards Tarzan, so Tarzan holds out his hands and yells "Stop!" Vixen, Beast Boy and B'wana Beast stop in their tracks, surprised. Tarzan then starts using sign language that Vixen and Beast Boy can't understand, but luckily B'wana Beast translates. "-My homeland has been taken over by Gorilla in armor and my family has been captured, so I come here to look for help." Vixen and Beast Boy look at each other before looking back at Tarzan. "I feel your pain, and I will help to get your family back" says B'wana Beast. "Me two" says Vixen. "Me three" says Beast Boy. Meanwhile, back in the jungle, Gorilla Grodd, along with the hypnotized gorillas, are standing on the top of a palace, overlooking animals creating the new Gorilla City. Gorilla Grodd laughs. "I am the king, and with this many animals at my beck and call, I am unstoppable." Elsewhere, in another part of the jungle, Tarzan, Beast Boy, Vixen, and B'wana Beast are running through the jungle. "So you live here, Tarzan?" Beast Boy asks. "Yes." "Do you like it here?" "Yes." "Do you have any friends?" Just as Tarzan is about to answer, he is hit in the face by a gorilla. Tarzan gets up only to see a familiar face. "Terek?" Beast Boy runs towards Terek, taking the form of a gorilla too and the two engage in combat. Beast Boy punches Terek in the face and Terek retaliates with a punch to Beast Boy's face. Beast Boy backward and into a tree. Next up is Vixen who takes on the powers of a Snake, wrapping herself around Terek. With Terek unable to move, B'wana Beast runs towards Terek, getting ready to punch him in the face when out of the blue, Tarzan kicks B'wana Beast in the side. Tarzan then does sign language to B'wana Beast. "Oh" he says. "Beast Boy, Vixen, Stop! That gorilla is Tarzan's friend. Tarzan thinks he may be under the control of the evil gorilla who took over his homeland." Hearing this, Vixen finds a nano nite on Terek's forehead, so she breaks it and then releases her hold. Upon release, Terek stumbles, but catches himself, shakes his head, and looks around. "Tarzan!" "Terek!" Tarzan and Terek embrace. Tarzan and Terek then start communicating in sign language. After this, Tarzan and Terek walk away and head towards Gorilla City. Vixen, Beast Boy, and B'wana Beast stay in place, confused. "Come" says Terek. "The enemy is this way." At Gorilla City, Terek, Tarzan, Vixen, Beast Boy, and B'wana Beast are immediately confronted by gorillas armed with blasters. Beast Boy turns into a rhino and defends the other heroes from being hit by the blasters. "Make a move already. I don't think I can take any more." After hearing this, Vixen takes on the powers of a cheetah and runs towards the gorillas. "I'm on it." Vixen scratches the gorillas, and taking advantage of this opening, the other heroes run out of Beast Boy's protection and they starting fighting the gorillas. Terek punches a few in the face while B'wana Beast uses his powers to combine two gorillas together creating a four armed gorilla. B'wana Beast points to the evil gorillas. "No go get them!" The Four armed gorilla attacks the other gorillas, beating down on them. While Beast Boy, Vixen, B'wana Beast, and Terek are holding off the evil gorillas, Tarzan is going after Gorilla Grodd. "Tarzan, do you really think you stand a chance against me?" Tarzan nods, then leaps in the air and punches Gorilla Grodd. In retaliation, Gorilla Grodd punches Tarzan in the face before grabbing him and bringing him up close. Gorilla Grodd uses his telepathy to attack Tarzan's mind. Tarzan screams in pain before headbutting Gorilla Grodd. Gorilla Grodd stumbles backward. Using this opening to his advantage, Tarzan picks up a nearby spear and impales Gorrilla Grodd with it, killing him. Terek cheers while Vixen, Beast Boy and B'wana Beast are stunned. Tarzan then holds up Gorilla Grodd and yells, "My brothers and sisters, evil gorilla has been killed. You are free!" The evil gorillas turn back to normal, dropping their blasters and cheering. As this is happening, Beast Boy, Vixen, and B'wana Beast are having a conversation of their own. "He just… he just killed Gorilla Grodd" says Beast Boy. "We should contact the other league members" says Vixen. "Yeah" B'wana Beast agrees. Terek approaches the Justice League. "Are you guys coming to our celebration feast?" Terek asks. "We will have some meat, fruit, and water." Vixen and B'wana Beast look at each other in disgust, but before they can reply, Beast Boy answers for them. "We're in!"


End file.
